Andiego (What Happens)
by Spooksville
Summary: I'm back. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I will be editing the story to make it better. I am better at writing now then I was back then. I will be publishing chapters this month or this week. You may need to reread it again but that's only if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

_**At school**_

Diego was walking to his he closed it, he saw Andi hang out with Emma and Daniel. He hasn't spend time with them. Mostly spending time with Maddie, his girlfriend.

So he walked to them. "Hey" Diego said

"Oh, hey" Daniel and Emma said.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Diego said.

"We were talking the new Zombie Acopalze 4, I just got" Andi said.

"No way, I have always been dreaming about playing that game"

"Well, we were going to play the game, after school at my house" Andi said. "So, are you coming, Diego?"

"Yeah, you should come" Emma said.

"I can't, I told Maddie I'll go to her house after school" Diego said.

"I told you, Emma and Daniel. You both own me 20 bucks" Andi said and left to go to her next class, history.

"What was that about, Daniel" Diego said.

"Well, we were talking about Zombie Acopalze 4, that Andi got. Then Andi said we can play it, after school at her house. And Emma said why don't you invite Diego. Andi said, even if i ask him, his going to say no, he is always with Maddie" Daniel said.

"Then Daniel and I bet on you that you will say yes. And well, you know the rest." Emma said.

Diego had no idea that Andi felt like that. Then, the bell rang. Andi and Diego had the same class.

"Hey, Proxy" Maddie said.

"Hey, Maddie." Diego had an idea. " Today, can I sit with Andi, please?"

"Is she upset with you?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, she is"

"Okay" Maddie said

Diego went to sit with Andi. "Andi, please talk to me"

Andi was writing in a book. She had hatred in her eyes.

"Andi, you don't understand, how hard I work to get Maddie to like me"

She kept writing , but this time she was taking notes.

"Andi, please talk to me" Diego trying to get her attention

Then Andi raised her hand.

"Yes, Andi" said the teacher.

"Can I be excused, I'm not feeling good"

"Sure Andi, if it gets bad go to the nurse office" The teacher said.

"Okay"Andi said.

"Andi, wait" Diego said.

Andi got her stuff and left. Andi was mad. She was mad at everything right now. Especially, mad at Diego. She was walking down to the janitor's closet. When she got there, she started crying hard. She doesn't know why either.

Then, a few minutes later the bell rings. Andi got up and left. Diego was looking for Andi. Diego found Andi. She was walking fast.

"Andi! Please wait" Diego said. She left school and went straight to home.

"Andi" He said in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Andi's home

Andi rushed to get home.

She went up to her room and laid down on her bed.

Her mom went to her room. Andi, what are you doing here. Her mom asked.

I wasn't feeling good. Andi said. Are you okay, Andi? Yeah, for now.

Go to Sleep, Andi and see if you feel better. Her mom said. Okay, Mom.

At school

Hey Proxy! Maddie. Oh, hey. Diego said

Are you ready for Lunch, Proxy.

Yeah I am.

They walked to Lunch.

Then Emma, saw Diego and went up to him. Emma couldn't find out where is Andi.

She was worried about Andi.

Hey Diego, have you seen Andi? Emma asked.

No, I only saw her last class. What's wrong, Emma?

I can't find Andi. So, yeah, I better ask Daniel. If he knows where Andi is. Emma said. Then Emma, left.

Then Maddie and Diego started to eat.

All Diego, can think of is Andi.

Proxy, Are you okay? Yeah, why I wouldn't be. Diego said.

Just asking. Maddie said. Then, both of them finished their lunch.

Diego saw Daniel and Emma talking and Emma was worried still.

Um, Proxy I have to go to the bathroom, so you can go whatever you want. Maddie said.

Okay! Diego said.

Maddie entered the bathroom and Diego went over to Emma and Daniel.

Hey, guys, Did you find Andi yet? Diego said

. No, we haven't. Daniel said. Maybe, I should call her.

At Andi's home

Andi woke up because her phone was ringing. She picked up the phone.

Conversation

**Andi**-Hello!

**Emma**\- Andi, where are you

**Andi**\- I'm at my house, I wasn't feeling good

**Emma**\- Oh, Are you okay?

**Andi**\- Yeah, for now.

**Andi**\- Well, I have to go. Bye.

(Andi hanged up Emma)

Andi was acting weird. What's wrong with me? Andi said.

I just dream about Diego. It can't be, I like Diego.

At school

She just hanged up on me, and she never hangs up on. Something is wrong.

Wrong? Daniel and Diego said.

I better, go and check up on Andi. Emma said.

But, you have class. Daniel said. No I don't, free period. Emma said.

Wait, before you go can you tell Andi, we need to talk. Diego said. Of course, Diego.

Daniel, do you have something to tell Andi. Emma said.

Of course, tell Andi...I hope...she gets...better...yeah. Daniel said.

And, Emma said.

And... come back... to school... when you...are feeling better.. yes. Daniel said.

Okay, Bye boys. Emma said.

Emma left school and went straight to Andi's home.


	3. Chapter 3

At Andi's Home

There was a knock at the door.

It was Emma knocking on the door.

Andi's mom opened the door. Emma, hi should you be at school? Andi mom said.

Hi, Andi's mom, um yes and no. I have a free period. Emma said. So, what are you doing here? Andi's mom said.

Can I see Andi, please. Emma said.

Of course. Andi's mom said.

Emma went in to Andi's room.

Um, Hi Emma Why are you here? Andi said. Come on Andi, I know something is wrong, what is it? Emma said.

Um, well I think I like Diego, Emma. Andi said.

What, you do? Aww, you like Diego. so cute. You two perfect couple. Emma said.

No, Emma. Diego has a girlfriend Maddie, and I don't want to ruin it. I just hate that Diego always hang out with Maddie all the time and He doesn't even hang out with me. Andi said.

Andi, thats called jealous. Emma said.

Emma I need help. What should I do? Andi said.

Um, I don't know but, I think you need to tell Diego about how you feel about him and Maddie. Emma said.

Um, let me think about it, NO! Just forget it Emma, lets go back to school. Andi said.

Then Andi got changed and ready, back to school.

At School

Andi and Emma walked into school, and went to their next class.

And both of them, have the same class. But, who also has the same class with them was Diego.

So Emma and Andi walked into class, and went to their seat. Then Diego came in. and sat next to Andi.

Andi, why have you not been talk to me? Diego said.

Please, Diego don't start this again. Right now, I don't want to talk to you. Andi said with anger.

Then Emma gave her Andi, you need to tell him look.

Andi, please tell me whats bothering you. Diego said.

You want to know whats bothering me. Okay, whats bothering me is that, you keep hang out with Maddie a lot instead of me. Andi said again with anger.

Andi, I didn't know thats how you really felt. Diego said.

Well, thats how I felt. Right now, Diego just pretend that we aren't friends. Andi said. Diego was sad.

And Emma heard everything. Emma can't believe thats how Andi felt about Diego and Maddie.

Then, it was the end of the class.

Emma took Andi's arm and rushed out of the room.

What was that, Andi? Emma said.

I don't know, thats how I felt, I guess. Andi said.

Wow, Andi I'm so proud that you told Diego, how you felt. But, it was also hurtful, that you told Diego, that, to pretend that you guys aren't friends. Emma said.

Well, sorry. But, he been doing a good job at it. Andi said.

What does that mean? Emma said.

Well, he hasn't been hang out with us, the Sharks.

Well, I have to go, Emma. I can't be late for Swim practice today. Andi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Swim Practice

"Where is Andi?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know,its unlike for Andi to miss Swim Practice." Diego said.

Then, Andi came out running.

"I'm here, sorry for being so late. There was traffic." Andi said.

"But, the swimming pool is here at school." Daniel said.

"I know, but this kid puked all over the floor, and the best part of all, the kid puked all over the Panthers. Classic and Awesome!" Andi said while laughing.

"Wait What" Diego said.

"Yeah, this kid puked all over the panthers. Hilarious!"

"No, it isn't. Maddie needs me" Diego said while running, to go to Maddie.

"Then, he ditched" Andi said with hatred.

"Andi, come on its his girlfriend" Daniel said in a calm voice.

"A girl who I don't like. He always forgets us. He ditched us for Maddie. And I don't like it."

"Is the Andi Jealous? Do you like Diego" Daniel said with excitement.

Daniel always thought Diego and Andi were perfect for each other. But, then Diego and Maddie went out. But, he still think they are perfect for each other.

"No!" Andi yelled.

"Okay, lets practice. But, you know its true."

"Ughhh" Andi said while walking to the girl locker room to change."

Then, Andi came back, changed ready to Swim.

"Lets started Practicing."Andi said.

"Okay, chill." Daniel said.

While, Andi and Daniel were practicing for swimiming. Diego came back.

"Hey, Guys I'm back" Diego said.

"Hey"

But, Andi didn't said anything, just stayed there swimming.

"Andi, are you mad at me or something" Diego said.

"Oh, sorry do I know you." Andi said turning to Diego.

"Um, yes we are best friends." Diego said.

"Um, I'm sorry I think you are being confused. My only best Friends are Daniel and Emma."

"Come on Andi, Don't be like that" Diego said.

"No, I'm sorry but we aren't friends" Andi said with anger.

"Come on, Andi why are getting mad."

"I have a right to be mad. You just ditched us for Maddie. And I really don't know who you are. Where is the Diego I knew. The one that I used to play Zombie Apocalypse." Andi said with anger again.

With that she left.

Diego didn't want to lose Andi. When he didn't date Maddie, he had a tiny crush on Andi. And he kind of still does. But, he like Maddie so much.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Will Diego break up with Maddie to be with Andi. Will he figure out how he really feels for Andi. Will Andi tell Diego that she likes him for a while? Will Maddie finds out? Will Diego lose Andi Forever? What will he do?**

**Hey, Guys. I'm very sorry that I haven't update for a long time. Well, my nephew broke my keyboard for my tablet. So, I need to talk to my mom, to see if she will brought me a new one. SO I forgot I had a computer which I can do it on. I was wondering if you guys will help me. LEAVE REQUEST of what YOU want? I need IDEAS. Like, if you want Andi and Diego to kiss. I will put it on there. ALL YOU HAVE TOO DO IS COMMENT OF YOUR REQUEST. OH and TO Be Continued thing was my Nephew's Idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diego went to Andi's House to see if, she was okay. But, also he didn't want to lose her.

Diego knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hi Diego." Mrs. Cruz said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruz. I was wondering if, I can see Andi please." Diego said.

"Yes of course. Come In! She said. "She's in her room."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Cruz."

Then, Diego went up to Andi's room. Her door was open. Diego saw Andi on her laptop. He knocked on the door. Andi's eyes met Diego's.

"What do you want" Andi said.

"I was checking if, you were okay." Diego said.

"I'm Okay. Now Leave!"

Diego was in the hallway of the house. So, Andi slam the door in his face. Diego knocked on the door.

"Andi, come on. Open the door. Why are you so mad at me?"

"NO! And, I'm not telling you."

"Andi, Come on! I don't want to lose you." Diego said. "Tell me why you are mad at me." He said a little louder.

"No!"

"Andi, I don't have time. I need to meet Maddie at her house."

"Then, go to Maddie. Since, you care about her more than me." Andi voice cracked at the last part. She was crying.

"Is that why you are mad at me. You think I care about Maddie more than you." Diego said. "Why would you think that?

"That's because you always hang out with Maddie more than me. You ditch me for Maddie."

"Well, you always hang out with Emma more than me. You ditch me for Emma." Diego said with angry tone. "So, why is this brothering you now?" He yelled.

"That's because I like you Diego." She yelled.

Diego was shocked.

"Just leave Diego! Don't ever talk to me. We aren't Friend anymore." Andi yelled.

Andi was sad. Diego was shocked. But, he was sad at the same time. Because, he just lost the girl, who was there for him. His Best Friend. Or was it more than a Best Friend.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Hey _****Guys! I'm so Sorry that I didn't update. But, I had a lot on my plate. Right, now I have a Concert this week and a carol for School. But, here is Chapter 5. If you have any ideas, of what you want in the story. Don't be afraid and comment. OR sent me a private message. Whatever is good for you. So, I don't know when I'm going to update. But, it will be somewhere on Saturday or Sunday. Okay, Back To the Story. ****_Diego just lost his best friend or was it more than Best Friend. Diego and Andi had a argument. The truth is that Andi was jealous and mad. SO, while they were having a argument, accidentally Confessed her feelings to Diego. Will Diego chose Andi or Maddie? Will Andi and Diego be just Best Friend? Or will they get together? Will they ever be close again? What will happen? COMMENT! FOLLOW! OR WHATEVER!_**


	6. Author's Note Important

_**REWRITING AND I'M BACK**_

**_1\. I will be rewriting the chapter well editing them to become a better chapter._**

**_2\. I will be back writing again and I will update more_**

**_3\. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I probably lost a lot of readers. I hope to get them back_**

**_4\. I'm going to be writing a new story of Every Witch Way. I'm probably thinking to doing Jandi. I love how Jax and Andi are partners in crime. But I think I might just do Jax fanction and put a new character in Every Witch Way and be the love interest for Jax. Comment below on which one I should do._**

**Yeah I'm back and I have become a better writer over the months. **

_**SEE YA**_


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, Diego was feeling down. He never felt like this. He never felt so...heartbroken. He's confused about everything. He just doesn't know what to do. To be honest, Diego had a crush on Andi since they were little. But, it changed when Maddie and him started to date. He knew he still feels something for Andi still. The question is who does he like more Maddie or Andi?

Diego walked into school to his locker. His head was down, you could tell he was upset by something. He closed his locker and leaned on it.

'I don't know what to do' Diego thought. 'I need to sort this out. I need to talk to Andi'

While he was daydreaming about what to do with Andi, he didn't notice Maddie coming up to him.

"Hey, proxy"

"Oh, hey Maddie" Diego said, sadly.

"What's wrong? You would always be cheerful to see me"

"It's just...something happened yesterday"

"Oh. Can you tell me what happened?" Maddie asked.

"No, Maddie"

"And why not? Come on, tell me" Maddie demanded.

"Look, Maddie you don't need to know about everything that happens in my life, okay" Diego snapped, and left her there by his locker.

'I just want to talk to Andi' Diego was thinking about Andi again 'I just want Andi'

He didn't even realized that he said he wanted Andi. Maybe he did still feel something for Andi. Could it be love?

**I finally updated. Yay me. Updates are coming slow because of school. I'm sorry this chapter is short. Also, I am still editing, and remember I do have other books I have to edit too. Comment on what you think or what you think will happen next. You can ask me questions if you want. See ya**

**-S**


End file.
